


Envy

by indevan



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 11:23:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15435984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indevan/pseuds/indevan
Summary: Since they were brought back, she had tried to get private time with her girlfriend but everyone else in their gang (who apparently had been rooting for them to get together for some time) kept getting in the way.  While Cabba was off at Capsule Corp, she figured that she could take her on a real date





	Envy

Caulifla couldn’t believe how nice Universe 7’s Earth was.  She wondered if theirs was the same way after being reconstituted or whatever it was Beerus did.  This planet didn’t look much like Sadala. The gravity was lighter and everything was vibrant and green.  Sadala was arid, dry. Here trees stretched up into the sky instead of rock formations. She was sure those were out there but coming into the city, all she saw were trees and buildings.

West City was nicer than the capital back home.  Caulifla had only been once with her brother and parents, but she figured she would have remembered if it was like this.  The buildings were a mix of skyscrapers and domes and everything had a quick feel to it like everyone was rushing.

She liked the fast pace of it, but even her excitement of being in this universe, in this city, couldn’t match Cabba’s.  He had been given permission to come train in Universe 7 for a little while and she and Kale had come along for the ride.  Since they were brought back, she had tried to get private time with her girlfriend but everyone else in their gang (who apparently had been rooting for them to get together for some time) kept getting in the way.  While Cabba was off at Capsule Corp, she figured that she could take her on a real date.

She stole a quick glance at Kale who seemed to be as much in awe as the city as she was.  She kept looking around, her ponytail bopping around her head as she did. She realized that she could probably reach out and hold Kale’s hand now and the thought was exciting.  She had been with women before but everything with Kale felt so  _ real. _  Felt like love.

Cabba kept up a nonstop stream of dialogue as they walked towards Capsule Corp.  Part of her wished that Vados had just dropped them off at Vegeta’s home, but she was glad to take in the city.  Maybe that was what she and Kale could do on their date. They could explore West City.

“He said something about a gravity room--I wonder what it means.  Is the gravity adjustable?” He was nothing like his usual, mild-mannered self.  It was like he was beside himself at the prospect of coming to train.

She could have told Cabba to shut up, but didn’t.  Maybe it was the city or Kale’s close proximity but she was in an incredibly good mood.

Soon enough, they reached the sprawling compound that was Capsule Corp.

“He lives  _ here?” _ Caulifla demanded.

From where she stood, she could see no end to the property.  There were at least five buildings and, from the looks of it, a sizeable plot of land beyond it.

“I guess so,” Cabba said.

“So big,” Kale said quietly.

The automatic sliding doors noiselessly slid open and they stepped inside.  The doors had been of a reflective glass that had been impossible to see into, even with keen Saiyan eyes, but inside it appeared that they were in some kind of reception area.  A desk was in front of them, anyway, but Caulifla didn’t see anyone there to greet them. It reminded her of the office back home when she had gone in to get her brother’s discharge papers.  He had been in too much pain from his foot to make the trip himself so she had opted to be a good sister for once and pick them up. She wondered if human bureaucracy was as obnoxious as it was in Sadala.  She had stood in line for what felt like hours, growing increasingly angry and impatient until she was finally seen.

“Oi!” she called loudly.

Cabba cringed and Kale rolled her lips in to hide either a laugh or grimace.  A door on the other side of the room opened, but she didn’t see a receptionist.  Instead, two teenage boys stood on the other side. One she recognized almost immediately.  Maybe. She cocked her head to the side. Hadn’t Goku been older when she fought him in the tournament?  Truthfully, she didn’t remember much of it. All that stood out was holding Kale’s hand and vowing to fight beside her.

Next to her, her girlfriend bristled slightly and muttered a derisive, “Goku.”

The boy must have heard it because he sighed and rolled his eyes.  The other boy snickered.

“It’s getting worse,” he said.

“It’s because I finally hit my growth spurt.” He sighed again. “I like people not thinking I’m a little kid, but now they all just confuse me for my dad…”

“I  _ told you _ you should grow it out, but do you listen to me?  Noooo…”

Dad?  Wait, hadn’t Goku’s son _ also _ been in the tournament?  She didn’t remember him looking that much like him--how bad  _ was _ her memory?  She realized that neither Goku’s Son or the other boy had made a move to introduce themselves.  Come to think of it,  _ he  _ looked familiar, too.  Something about his high forehead and the way his ears stuck out.  He had weird hair, though. What kind of hair color was  _ purple? _

“Um,” Cabba said, clearing his throat. “Is M--Vegeta here?”

The other boy with the big ears put his hands on his hips and cocked his head to the side.  Caulifla was familiar with the gesture and mimicked it. She decided he had an attitude.

“I can check,” he said and then righted himself.  Turning back towards the door, he sucked in a deep breath and bellowed, “DAD!”

The three of them reflexively covered their ears but Little Goku didn’t even blink as if he was used to this.  The door slid open again, almost immediately, but it wasn’t Vegeta (or a receptionist). An incredibly hot woman strode into the reception area, looking peeved.  Caulifla felt her jaw drop. Holy shit--she was gorgeous. She was about her height, probably, and had short, blue hair. Her face was beautiful with big blue eyes and pink, pouting lips.  Her body, too, was showcased rather than hidden by the white lab coat she wore. Her hands dropped from her ears and hung uselessly at her sides.

Who was  _ she? _

There was no doubt that she loved Kale, but she had always been a sucker for a pretty face and the woman standing in front of her was nothing short of gorgeous.

“Why are you screaming?” she demanded. “I  _ just _ got your sister down for a nap.”

The boy shrugged. “My bad.  Anyway, dad’s student or whatever’s here.”

“And he brought girls!” the other one added.

“Joy,” Big Ears deadpanned. “Girls.”

Goku’s Son grinned and slipped his arm through his.

“Don’t be jealous, Trunks.  I still like you best.”

So much was happening at once that Caulifla was having trouble following it.  Big Ears--Trunks?--called for “dad” when Cabba asked for Vegeta so that was his father.  The woman had told him that his sister was down for a nap. Wait--was this Vegeta’s  _ wife? _  She tried to use her faulty memory of the tournament to conjure up the image of Cabba’s master.  She vaguely remembered a short but broad-shouldered scowling man who could make his hair blue like Goku could.

He was married to this absolute hottie?

“Hi!” she said with a wave. “I’m Bulma.  I see you’ve already met Trunks and Goten.”

In eerie unison, both boys waved.

“I remember them from the baseball game,” Cabba said, his polite way of speaking having returned. “They were a fair bit smaller, though.”

Bulma flapped her hand dismissively.

“It’s a Saiyan thing, supposedly.  He just shot up one day,” she said. “Although it was much easier to tell people I’m younger than I am when Trunks still looked like he was eight.”

“Mo-om!” Trunks whined. “Can you not be weird in front of people we just met for once?”

She winked. “No.”

Goten laughed behind his hand, which earned him a glare.  Caulifla sighed, feeling her impatience rise. She really wanted to get on with her date with Kale.  She stole another glance at her girlfriend to see that her brows were drawn in and she had a bit of a sour look on her face.  What was that about? Was she just as impatient as Caulifla was to get going?

“Vegeta’s already in the gravity room,” Bulma explained. “I can take you there, Cabba.  Are you girls coming, too?”

Caulifla shook her head.

“Nah.  We’re going to explore the city.”

At that, Bulma’s eyes lit up.  Spurred on by something she didn’t say, she dug into the pocket of her lab coat and produced a card.

“I knew I had a spare in here.” She passed the sleek, black card to Caulifla. “It’s a charge card.  I don’t know if Vados gave you any money but you can’t have a proper date without it.”

She knew it was a date?  Caulifla closed her fingers around the card, unsure what else to do.

“You should go shopping,” she continued. “Get some Earth clothes.  And then there’s an amusement park not far from here.”

“Thank you,” Kale said quietly.

“Oh, it’s nothing.  You all made the trip here so it’s the least I can do.” She turned to Cabba and smiled. “C’mon, kid.  I’ll show you to the gravity room. You two coming?”

Both Goten and Trunks made faces.

“We’re gonna clean out the spare room,” Goten said. “The Pilaf Gang left a mess when they took off.”

“Yeah.” Trunks turned to Goten and said, “Could you believe Mai and them were catfishing us into thinking they were our age?”

“Right?  Super creepy.”

To Caulifla, they might as well have been speaking another language.  Bulma studied both boys for a moment and then a knowing smile came on her face.

“Clean it up with the door open,” she advised.

“Mom!”

“Augh!”

They both went beet red and, once more in unison, took off.

“Honestly, they’ve barely managed to hold each other’s hands without blushing,” Bulma explained to them, “but what kind of mother would I be if I didn’t tease my son about his first boyfriend?”

Caulifla thought to her own brother who was always more of a parent than a sibling.  When she had told him about her and Kale, he had only said that he was happy for her.  She aimed her grin at Cabba and jerked her head towards the door with a wink.

“You ready, Cabba?”

He stood up straight and nodded his head. “Yes--uhm.  Mrs. Vegeta?”

“Dr. Briefs,” she corrected him.

“Dr. Briefs.  Right. Yes.”

They exited through the door and Caulifla turned to Kale.  She waved the card at her and, with her free hand, took Kale’s hand in hers.  It hung there limply for a moment before her girlfriend engaged and squeezed her hand back.

“Let’s get going, okay?”

“Sure,” Kale said and she was smiling but there was still something off in her expression.

“Are you okay?”

She nodded and then her smile seemed more genuine. “Yes.”

\--

Caulifla wasn’t sure about human fashion but she thought that Kale looked incredible in the sleeveless black dress and long-sleeved white top she had gotten from a store.  She honestly didn’t find a fault with her usual look but she had swapped out her purple pants for a pair of jeans and found a neat-looking jacket to wear over her pink top.  Hand in hand, they walked towards the amusement park that Bulma had mentioned.

Navigating the city was a bit harder than she anticipated.  Everything was on a grid, but the street signs and how they lined up were still a mystery to her.  Odd numbers went vertically and even numbers went horizontal--unless it was the other way around. Shit.  Maybe it would be easier to just fly there. Did they do that here? Just fly to their destination? They certainly did on Sadala, but Vados had warned them that things on Earth were different.

Flying, though, made holding hands a bit more difficult than walking and she really didn’t want to let go of Kale’s hand.

“Finally some alone time,” she said with a grin.

“Uh-huh,” Kale said, nodding. “I’m glad.”

“Me too.”

The sour look on Kale’s face from before was gone and instead she was smiling the shy smile that meant that she wanted to kiss her.  Since they had been brought back into existence, Caulifla had gotten good at reading the minute differences between Kale’s different shy, nervous smiles.

A bright-faced girl stood at the ticket counter and smiled when they approached.

“Hi!” she greeted warmly. “Two tickets?”

Caulifla nodded and passed over Bulma’s card.  She was still a bit surprised that the woman had given them the card so readily.  Then again, maybe she wasn’t. Capsule Corp was  _ huge _ so she had to have money coming out of her ass.

“Here are your wristbands.”

The girl slid over two strips of what looked like plastic.

“What are these?” Caulifla asked, cocking a brow.

The girl seemed surprised for a moment and then her smile returned.

“Oh.  You wear them to scan into the park and then you’re good for the day.”

She peered around the ticket booth to look at the rides that lay beyond the line of turnstiles.

“Do we have to pay for those, too?”

She shook her head. “Nope.  It’s included in your admission price.”

Caulifla widened her eyes.

“Ehh?  Amazing!”

The girl laughed. “Definitely.  Here. I can help you get them on.  They’re kind of tricky.”

She held her arm out and let the girl wrap it around her wrist.  Kale swiped hers off of the counter.

“I’ll do it myself,” she said in a low, icy voice.

The sour look was back and--what was that about?  Kale all but stomped off towards the turnstiles. Confused, Caulifla shoved Bulma’s card into her pocket and followed her.

“Kale!” she called, but her girlfriend had already entered the park.

Caulifla quickly let the man scan her and allow her entry before all but dashing towards her to catch up.

“Kale!” she called again.

Finally, she turned and Caulifla could see that there were tears in her eyes.

“What’s wrong?”

“I thought it would go away but it didn’t!” she said, hiccuping on the end of her words.

The air around Kale began to buzz and a flicker of green lightning passed over her shoulder.  Caulifla looked around at the crowds and the suddenly very breakable-looking rides.

“You thought what would go away?”

Kale looked away and she could see a tear make its way down the curve of her cheek.

“My jealousy,” she murmured.

“Jealousy?”

Caulifla got it.  She knew what had triggered Kale’s first two transformations into her berserker form.  Jealousy towards Cabba and then towards Goku. People who she thought were going to take Caulifla away.  The thought of her having feelings for men at all--let alone Cabba and old man Goku--was laughable but Kale was clearly insecure about it.

“What do you mean?” she asked.

She drew close and gently put her hands on Kale’s shoulders.  She rubbed her upper arms gently until the atmosphere around her returned to normal.

“I thought it was...that form that made me so jealous,” she said in her mumbling, quiet voice. “but now I can control it and it’s still there…”

Caulifla placed the side of her finger under her chin to tilt her face up.

“Jealous of what?”

She glanced away, probably would have ducked her head down into her shoulder if Caulifla’s hand wasn’t gently holding her in place.

“I saw the way you looked at Vegeta’s wife...she was so pretty.  And the girl here.”

“Ehh?” Caulifla took a step back. “You think--I mean, I guess that girl was cute and Bulma was super hot but.  I don’t wanna get with them. I’m already with who I want to be.”

Kale wiped at one of her eyes and blinked at her. “R-really?”

“Of course!  Who else would I want to be with other than my beloved Kale?”

She gave a shaky little smile and wiped her other eye with the sleeve of her shirt.

“I guess I know that but then it feels like there’s...something in me that makes me think these things.”

She wrung her hands and chewed on her lip.  Caulifla put her arms around her again and pulled her close.  She let Kale’s hair brush against her lips and breathed her in.  She wanted to understand her feelings, but faced with her own love and affection for her, she couldn’t see how Kale could be jealous of other women but.  She definitely  _ was _ staring at Bulma, at least.

“Just know it’s only you, okay?”

It wouldn’t fix things, but it made Kale smile again.  Caulifla kissed her gently and held her close. This whole jealousy thing was something Kale would have to overcome on her own but she was going to be there to remind her how she was loved.  She broke the kiss and grinned.

“Let’s see if any of these rides stack up to actually flying.”

Kale gave a soft giggle and nodded.

“Okay.”


End file.
